


Falling For You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, I'm hyped for this, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Langst, M/M, Shance - Relationship - Freeform, Shiro and Lance are roommates, Slow Burn, backstory will come later on, coran can be allura's uncle, cousins lance and allura!!!, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lance met his roommate, he wasn't expecting it to be his best friend's brother, the guy he's been crushing on for years now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for everyone that will be in this:  
> Lance:19 years old  
> Shiro: 22 years old  
> Keith: 18 years old  
> Hunk: 18 years old  
> Pidge: 16 years old  
> Allura: 19 years old  
> Coran: 31 years old

"Keith, I don't _want_ a roommate." 

At the sound of laughter on the other side of the phone, Lance felt a pout slowly spread across his face as he huffed quietly. The 19 year old was only just moving into his new dorm and when he found out he had a roommate, he was fairly disappointed. He knew that there were dorms with only one room for one person and he had been hoping he'd get one of those. Instead, he was stuck with a roommate who was probably going to be either a slob or a neat freak. 

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad." Keith teased from his side of the phone, a small grin spreading across his face. The younger male couldn't help but find amusement in how his friend was reacting to the whole roommate thing. At the huff from the other, he snickered and shook his head slightly.

"I hate you." Lance murmured, digging into his pocket to pull out the keys to the dorm.

"No you don't. You love me."

"Sadly, you're right."

"You wound me, Lance."

Said male just laughed as he unlocked the door to the dorm. Swinging the door opened, he opened his mouth to say something before abruptly stopping before he ran into his roommate, whom he was guessing was coming to greet his own new roommate. He stared at the chest he had almost run into, silently taking in how the muscle shirt the other man was wearing clung to his broad chest.

"Lance?" Keith's questioning voice came from the phone, though Lance ignored it in favor of slowly looking up at the man in front of him. 

His heart stopped in his chest as he stared at the other male, eyes slowly widening. The man before him beamed down at him, eyes shining with excitement at the sight of a familiar face.

"Shiro-!?" Lance ended up yelping, quickly jumping back. In the quick movement, he had almost dropped his phone, though his quick reflexes kicked in as he caught it and brought it up to his ear once more. "I gotta go, rojo." A flustered Lance murmured, ignoring his best friend's laughter as he quickly hung up on him to avoid further embarrassment. He almost sheepishly looked at the man in front of him, heat slowly rising to his cheeks

Who would have ever thought his roommate was going to be his best friend's older brother, aka the guy he's been crushing on since he was 16 years old? How the hell was he going to survive this? 

Lance has always looked up to Shiro, the man had been his Idol for the longest time, since he met Keith, really. The two young boys had clicked much to other's surprise seeing as they would often argue. It was all in good nature, though. The first time Lance went to Keith's, whom he had dubbed 'rojo' not long before this since red seemed to be his friend's favorite color, he met his older brother, Shirogane. Lance was a mess, the other was so much larger than the small Cuban boy and he intimidated him at first. Keith convinced him that Shiro wasn't a scary guy, actually calling him 'a big teddy bear' at one point. As time went on, Lance warmed up to the 'teddy bear', even starting to call him 'Oso', which meant bear in his native tongue. Over time, he started to look up to Shiro, the guy was everything he wasn't. He was confident, he got good grades, everyone he met liked him. Lance was just a kid from Cuba, he was nothing special. (Keith yelled at Lance anytime he'd hear him say that, ending up on this long rant about how he was so much more than that. It always managed to make Lance feel better about himself.) When he learned of Shiro going to the military, it just made him look up to the man even more. His crush hadn't really developed until his first letter from the older male came in the mail. He pretty much ran to Keith's house with letter in hand, excited nonsense leaving him as he showed it to his friend. Keith had just laughed and showed his own letter, beaming up at his slightly taller friend. Sooner or later, letters were being sent back and forth between Lance and Shiro and during this time, feelings began to bloom in the young teen's chest for the older man. 

"Lance! It's been so long!" Shiro's voice snapped Lance out of his thoughts and he actually squeaked at the feeling of two arms wrapping tightly around him and lifting him off the ground. Managing to laugh, Lance wrapped his arms around his friend in a hug, beaming.

"Oso! Why didn't you call me when you got back?" He questioned, pushing down his high school crush in favor of the way a friend loves one another. Shiro lowered his friend to the ground so he could smile at him, a robotic arm coming up to rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to surprise you." He stated, smiling at the younger male. Lance finally took this time to actually take in the older male's appearance, trying not to make it look like he was checking him out (though he totally was). Blue orbs took in his face first. Shiro had a more defined jawline now, a scar moving across his nose and partly onto his cheeks. The tuff of his bangs that he once knew as black was now white, fading back into black, the sides of his hair short, but not quite shaved. Lance's eyes met the silver ones eyeing him expectantly and it was then that he realized he hadn't answered Shiro and pink dusted his cheeks. 

"Did you know I was going to be your roommate?" A gasp passed his lips and he jumped in place slightly, leaning closer with eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that why they wouldn't tell me who my roommate was going to be?" He questioned, poking the other's broad chest and oh wow would he get in trouble if he tried to see his hands were large enough to grab his chest because wow-

"That's a possibility." A small grin spread across Shiro's face and he took hold of the hand poking his chest, turning to pull Lance into the dorm. The flush across said male's face just darkened slightly as he followed him, a pout finding its way onto his face.

"Not cool." He murmured, eyes taking in the sight before him. Broad shoulders shook with Shiro's laugh and relaxed with the sigh that followed. The man was built, Lance had to give him that much. He also had a nice ass.

"Sorry, kitten." The nickname always managed to make the man it was directed towards flush and whine in protest. It would seem like a more intimate thing if it wasn't for the backstory behind it. One day, Lance had fallen asleep when Shiro was playing with his hair and ended up 'purring', or so Shiro said. Ever since, he's called him that despite Lance's constant disapproval of it. 

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Said male whined out, slowly taking in his surroundings. The dorm was nice, he had to be honest. He jumped slightly when he ran into the broad chest he had been checking out only moments before, looking up at Shiro slightly. The other was looking at him with a small, amused smile.

"No, I'm not. Your room is right there, mine is right beside it." The older male hummed, motioning towards the door he had stopped in front of. Lance looked at it and then back at Shiro before slowly moving to approach the door and open it. He wandered into the bedroom, looking around slightly with a soft sigh. It was a decent sized room, much to the teen's surprise. He pulled his suitcase into the room and looked at Shiro slightly. 

"I'll unpack and then we can catch up?"

"Sound like a plan."

When Shiro ruffled the other's hair, a soft noise rumbled from his chest and the older male laughed. 

"Still a kitten."

"Get out!" Lance ended up whining, pushing his friend out and closing the door, ignoring the laughter that left the other. If butterflies filled Lance's stomach at the bright sound, he was going to ignore it.

~~**\-----** ~~

Lance's mind began to wander as he put his clothes in the dresser that had been provided with the dorm. Shiro had definitely changed since he last saw him, hell, he was missing an arm! He couldn't help but wonder just what happened that led to the other needing a prosthetic arm. From what the 19 year old knew, no one had even been able to make a fully functioning prosthetic like that so far, so seeing Shiro with one really blew his mind. Honestly, Hunk would probably love to see it. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing from where he put it on his bed and a soft sigh passed his lips.

"Hello?" Lance murmured, not bothering to look at the caller ID when he answered. An amused little hum sounded from the other side and Lance immediately knew who it was. Before he could even get anything out, Keith was speaking.

"So, how do you like your new roommate?" The younger male teased, grinning slightly on his side of the phone. The silence coming from Lance meant the other was running the words through his head, thinking over what his friend had said. When he gasped rather dramatically, Keith laughed as he began to yell at him for not telling him Shiro was going to be his roommate.

"You knew and you didn't tell me! How could you, Keith?! I thought you loved me! Why would you do this to me?!" Lance's was just goofing off, but he was a little bit upset he didn't tell him about Shiro being back. He knew how he felt about the older man. Keith's chuckle brought a small smile onto the Cuban's face as he awaited his friend's response.

"Shiro asked me not to and you know I can't say no to him. Especially when he uses that puppy dog look." Keith smiled slightly at the sound of his friend's laugh, a fond feeling settling in his gut.

"Okay, okay, I can understand that. He looks like a kicked puppy when someone says no to him." The two teens laughed, Lance's mind completely moving away from his earlier thoughts. He should probably thank Keith for that sooner or later.

Lance wasn't even aware of his bedroom door opening as he laughed and talked with Keith, a small grin on his face. Shiro silently stood in the doorway, watching the younger male's shoulders shake with his laughter. He couldn't see it, but he could hear the grin in his voice when he spoke. He really did miss hearing Lance's laugh.

"Listen, I got to go, rojo. I still have to make my bed." Lance hummed, still oblivious to the man standing behind him. Whatever Shiro's adoptive brother had said pulled another laugh from Lance and said male let out a content sigh. "God, I hate you so much." Shiro felt a small smile spread across his face, fondness settling in his gut. His brother had always been close to Lance and even though he was only hearing one side of the conversation, it was nice to see they were still close. "Yeah, yeah, you know I do. Now I'm hanging up on you. Te quiero, rojo." Lance smiled slightly at the returned words of affection before hanging up, shoving his phone into his jeans pocket.

"So are you two dating now or something?" Shiro's voice made the other jump and quickly spin around to face him, captivating blue orbs wide with shock.

"Me and Keith? Date? Are you insane?" Lance laughed, pushing away the slight fright as he grinned up at the older male slightly. "No, we're not dating. We're just friends." He hummed, moving to go back to his other bag to pull out what he had to put on his bed. He ignored the hum that sounded behind him, not noticing Shiro had moved closer until he turned around only to almost run into his chest. Again.

"So, what, it's all platonic?" Shiro questioned, leaning down so he was all but in the other's face. Heat slowly rose to Lance's cheeks and he slowly leaned back, blinking once. 

"Uh- Yeah?" Quirking a brow, he was relieved when the other finally moved away, a soft sigh leaving him. 

"Good."

When Shiro refused to explain why exactly it was 'good', Lance just huffed and went back to making his bed. He'll figure it out sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Shiro and I'm a buff macho man." Lance deepened his voice, keeping clothing tucked into one of Shiro's hoodies he had snuck from his room and put on, a serious look on his face. The clothes made him look lumpy, but it was enough to making his friends laugh, Pidge having toppled off of the couch.
> 
> aka  
> four friends having fun and being goofs  
> shiro joins them later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I finally updated it is a fucking miracle

“So how has life with Shiro as your roommate been so far?”

It’s only been about two weeks since Lance moved into the dorm he shared his best friend’s older brother. He hadn’t been expecting to see Shiro again and he definitely hadn’t been expecting to end up rooming with him while going through college. It had been a surprise, one that had him up late on the first night thinking about it. The two had spent the first few days adjusting to their new surroundings and catching up on things that happened over the past few days.

Sadly for Lance, Shiro continued to call him ‘kitten’, a nickname he had given him back before he joined the army. Despite how often Lance protested, the older male would just grow and pat his head before changing the subject.

To top it all off, Shiro had no shame.  
Lance would often find himself waking up or coming home to a shirtless Shiro lounging around the dorm. It was like he knew what it did to Lance because he would just smile at him when he noticed him before going back to what he was doing.

“Keith, I’m suffering!” Lance whined out, head falling back against the car seat, throwing his legs up onto the dash. Keith had kidnapped Lance to take him out to eat after he got a text from him that was literally just random letters followed by the words ‘he’s not wearing pants’ in all caps.

A laugh passed the younger teen’s lips and he looked over at his friend slightly before turning his gaze back to the road. He had grown used to Lance’s weird way of sitting in his truck, usually always having his legs up on the console as they spoke. At first, he had scolded him for it seeing as the truck was new and he didn’t want to ruin it, but after a while, he just accepted it.

“It can’t be that bad. From what I’ve heard from Shiro, you two are getting along just fine.” Keith’s lips curled upwards slightly at the exasperated groan that left his friend.

“Keith, he walks around our dorm half naked, he’s constantly teasing me-” He hadn’t been aware he was rambling until his legs were knocked off the console.

“You’re over reacting.”

“He was walking around in his boxers today, Keith!” Lance looked at his best friend, face flushed slightly. Keith snorted quietly and looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

“He did that all the time before. Why is it such a big deal now?” He questioned with a quirked brow, lips curled upwards in an amused smile. Lance huffed quietly and sat up in the seat, resting his arm on the open window.

“Because I wasn’t attracted to him before.”

“And now you are?”

“Maybe..” One look at Keith’s face and he sighed. “Yeah.”

The confession he already knew pulled a laugh from the younger teen and he simply shook his head slightly.

“Well, I know how to distract you from it.”

“How?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Lance huffed through his nose, looking out the window and relaxing at the feeling of the nice breeze hitting his face.

“You know what? I don't like surprises anymore."

Keith just laughed.

**~~\-----~~ **

“Hunk!”

Laughter echoed through the streets as Lance quite literally threw himself at his friend, eyes burning with tears as he clung onto him for dear life, legs wrapped tightly around him.

Hunk Garrett is a friend Lance has had for almost as long as Keith and also someone he hasn't seen in almost two years. Hunk's parents had wanted him to go to Samoa with them to meet more family that lived there and they had pretty much refused to take no for an answer. The Garretts were nice people, don't get him wrong, but they were about as stubborn as their son and they wanted him to meet his family. The two friends could barely be separated the following two weeks after Hunk and broke the news to Lance and their friend Pidge, aka Katie Holt, the younger sister to Shiro's best friend, Matt Holt.

Lance had actually met Pidge through Matt through Keith and surprisingly enough, the two had become close friends. When Lance learned she went to the same high school as them, he had immediately taken it upon himself to introduce her to Hunk. In the end, the three of them had become close friends and at some point, Lance had drug Keith into their small friend group. Once Hunk had left, Keith, Pidge, and Lance stuck together like glue during the rest of their high school year despite Pidge being a year behind them (she got to skip a grade, smart little shit). Even after Lance and Keith graduated, they still tried to make time for Pidge whenever they could and the younger teen really appreciated it if she was to be honest.

"It's great to see you, too, buddy!" Hunk laughed out, arms wrapped tightly around his friend. Happy sobs left the older teen as he clung to the larger male, face pressed into his neck.

"I missed you so much, Hunk, oh my god-"

"Guys!"

Lance let himself be lowered from Hunk's arms and they both turned to see a familiar girl standing not to far away.

"Pidge!" "Pidgey!"

Despite how much Keith and Lance tried to make time to spend with Pidge, Lance had found himself struggling a bit more with it since he had a job on top of getting prepared for college, so he didn't get to spend as much time with her as Keith did.

A grin spread across Pidge's face and she wasted no time in bolting for her friends, jumping into their arms. More laughter was shared as the three hugged, plenty of tears being shed.

A soft smile settled onto Keith's face as he watched the three, head cocked to the side ever so slightly, a fond look in his eyes. He really did love these guys, they meant the world to him, and seeing them happy like this made him happy.

He blinked and noticed the three staring at him, hesitating for a moment when Hunk and Pidge each held an arm out to him for him to join them. The looks on their faces and Lance's strained voice murmuring his name urged him to quickly move forward and let himself be engulfed in their arms, his own arms going around them. The arm he had around Hunk met Lance's and the two intertwined their fingers against his back, a bright laugh leaving the eldest teen.

"The gang's finally back together!"

~~**\-----** ~~

The four friends had stayed out most of the day, catching up on things that have happened. Hunk has shared plenty of stories of his family since they went to the cafe, pulling laughter from the other three. They didn't even know how long they were at the cafe until one of the workers had told them they were closing with an almost amused smile. They paid for their drinks and food before heading back to the dorms, Lance declaring they would go to his since it was most likely the largest (it was).

When they had arrived at the dorm, Shiro was no where in sight and Lance ended up finding a sticky note on the tv. It was a short message, just the words 'went to work, don't make a mess', but Hunk and Pidge cooed behind him, the two beaming at their friend. Lance had just laughed and rolled his eyes, throwing the note in the trash and choking at Keith's words. 'He'd like a wife warning their husband to keep the house clean.' This just made the other two cackle, a small smirk spread across his face as he watched the eldest of the group try to think about what he said.

Anywho.

Now they had the dorm all to themselves.

And that was not a good thing. 

Music echoed through the dorm as the four friends goofed off, not really bothering with turning it down so it wasn't too loud. 

"I'm Shiro and I'm a buff macho man." Lance deepened his voice, keeping clothing tucked into one of Shiro's hoodies he had snuck from his room and put on, a serious look on his face. The clothes made him look lumpy, but it was enough to making his friends laugh, Pidge having toppled off of the couch.

"Oh my god, Lance, Shiro will kill you of he sees or hears you-" Keith laughed out, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as he grinned at his friend. Lance snorted and aggressively shook his body, letting the clothes fall from the hoodie. Without the clothes stuffed in it, it hung loosely on his body, the body of it hanging like a dress, the sleeves almost completely engulfing his hands.

"Knowing him, he'll probably find it funny." The eldest teen laughed, beaming down at his friends, whom were on the couch (except Pidge, whom just accepted her fate on the floor). 

"Lance, you should share some funny stories about these two." Hunk's grin was wide, brown eyes meeting blue. Lance completely ignored Keith and Pidge's words telling him not to say anything, immediately going into a long story about how he had gotten some drinks from his brother and got Keith drunk for the first time.

~~**\-----** ~~

Shiro paused in front of door to the dorm he shared with Lance, brows furrowing slightly. It was late, probably past midnight, and he was only just returning to the dorms. He would have returned earlier if it wasn't for the fact that his close friend, Matt, had called him and convinced him to come over seeing as Pidge was ignoring him, which ended with him staying with him from far longer than he meant. 

Standing outside the dorm door, four different voices were laughing from inside with loud music playing in the background. Lance's voice could be heard talking excitedly, his words slightly muffled, but he could just hear the happiness in his voice. Hesitating for a moment, he opened the door and entered, looking at the four people in living room.

Lance was standing in front of the couch, a large grin spread across his face as he talked about something that had to do with his brother as well as Pidge, joy shining in those bright eyes. His eyes being glued to the younger male's face distracted him from what he was wearing and he finally found himself looking down, his heart leaping in his chest. The sight of his hoodie draped over Lance's slim form made his breath catch in his throat, a flush spreading across his face. The black hoodie with a white lion outline printed on the front hung loose on his roommate's body, the fabric barely touching his body anywhere expect his shoulders. Hell, one of the shoulders were beginning to slide off his shoulder, exposing the skin and the strap of the muscle shirt he was wearing beneath it.

He had to tear his gaze away from him to see who else was in their dorm and was honestly not even surprised when he saw who was on the couch/floor.

Pidge was sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch, one arm wrapped around her stomach as she laughed, a wide grin spread across her face. At least he could tell Matt she was safe now. On the couch, Keith sat beside Hunk, the larger of the two with one arm draped around Keith's shoulders. His brother had a hand covering his face, making it seem like he was almost annoyed, but by the shaking of his shoulders, he could tell he was laughing. Hunk made no attempt to hide his amusement, his head having fell back against the back of the couch, grinning and moving his hand from Keith's shoulder to the top of his head, ruffling his hair.

It took the group a few moments to notice Shiro watching them, Hunk being the first one to make eye contact with the older male.

"Shiro! Welcome back!"

Hunk's exclamation made the others look towards where the eldest male was standing and he couldn't help but snort when he noticed Lance's face flush as he quickly scrambled to pull his hoodie off.

"Shiro, I can explain-"

"He was impersonating you!"

" _Pidge, shut up!_ "

Laughter echoed through the dorm, pretty much drowning out the music as Lance chucked the hoodie at the youngest teen, a mock glare on his face. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle as he walked further into the room, stepping over Pidge to sit on the couch beside his brother.

"Why don't you show me this impersonation?" There was a teasing tone to his voice as he grinned up at Lance, who was quick to shake his head.

"No way!"

"I'll do it!"

" _Pidge no!_ "

**~~\-----~~ **

It was past midnight by the time Shiro had decided to call Matt to come pick up his sister. Pidge had tried to convince him to let her stay, but he had already stated everyone else would be leaving as well, so it wouldn't be fair if he let her stay. Lance had voiced his own complaint, calling the eldest of the group a "party pooper" before leaving with Keith and Hunk to take the two home. He needed to get his car from Keith's place anyways so he didn't have to worry about walking back to the dorms.

When the three teens left, Shiro was left with Pidge while they waited for Matt when the girl turned to him.

"So, have you made a move?" She questioned, lips curling upwards into a small grin.

"Wha..- Pidge, no, of course not! He's my brother's best friend, I can't-"

"Oh come on, Shiro! Everyone knows you have a thing for him and we both know Keith wouldn't give a shit if you dated him." Pidge rolled her eyes, arms crossing over her chest as she stared up at her brother's best friend. Pidge has known Shiro since she was just a kid, the older male having been brought to their house all the time with Matt. He had opened up to her a while back about his feelings for the Cuban teen, making her promise not to tell anyone about it. In the end, Keith had approached him about it and the two tried to convince him to let himself open up to Lance about his feelings, and failing in the end.

"Okay, one, language. Two, there's no way Lance would like someone like me." The older male huffed through his nose, arms crossing over his chest as he looked away. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"If only you knew.." She murmured under her breath, earning a confused look from Shiro. When she got a text from her brother stating that he was there, she threw the hoodie Lance had thrown at her at her friend and smiled at him. "Think about it this way, even if he didn't feel the same, you two are way too close for your friendship to be ruined over it. Just go for it." And with that, she was gone.

Shiro stared at the hoodie in his hands before groaning loudly, pressing his face into the fabric. He paused when a familiar scent washed over him and his stomach fluttered.

The smell of ocean water washed over him as he inhaled Lance's scent, a small smile spreading across his face. 

Maybe he should just go for it?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and so this happened
> 
> Also, if you need anything, my Tumblr is AjSpammin, just look me up!


End file.
